The Elements of Love
by bs13
Summary: My entry to LuvFiction Xxxx's contest. Jerome may be an idiot when it comes to love, but would he really be stupid enough let his one true love go? Oneshot. Jara. Enough said.


**My entry to LuvFiction Xxxx's contest. Jara all the way! Read and review please! :)**

Passion. Intimacy. Commitment. The three elements of true love. Jerome ran the three words through his head over and over again. With the words came the image of Joy. He didn't know why he fell for Joy. He didn't know what made him want her. Then again, he didn't know what he wanted Willow for, either. Then he realized- it was passion.

Passion. Something he and Mara lacked, just for a little while. They always had passion before, but then Alfie came along and ruined all their moments. And Jerome, being idiotic, craved passion. Along came Willow and Jerome just...wanted her. So there was still the problem of Joy. Why did Joy intrigue him?

Here, he suspected he wanted intimacy- another person to share himself with. Yet he didn't understand why. He stared down at his hands and imagined holding Joy's hand. He closed his eyes and imagined to kiss her lips. He imagined to study foolishly beside her and tease her to no end. And then he realized...

It was never Joy. It was Mara. Studious, innocent, and shy Mara. Her hand was the one who he loved to feel intertwined with his. Her lips were the ones he wanted to kiss again. He wanted to study foolishly with her. He wanted to love her again. They had it all; passion, intimacy, and commitment...until Jerome had cheated on her. Once the feeling came back, he ran. He knew she was in her room, most likely alone.

"Jerome," Joy called. "Where are you going?" Jerome turned around to see Joy standing behind him as he approached the stairs.

"I need to go see Mara," Jerome said, and he hesitated before continuing, "Joy, I like you a lot. Yet I'd be lying if I said I wanted to be with you. We barely were even friends, and I rushed us into something we both know couldn't have worked."

"I understand," Joy said quitely. "Maybe all I wanted was to feel loved- I feel so stupid. I don't think I'm over Fabian, Jerome. I never was. You fell for me and I realized I wanted him more than ever."

"I guess we both were blinded," Jerome offered a hand. "What do you say, Mercer? Friends?"

"Alright Clarke, friends," Joy agreed, shaking his hand. Jerome felt the touch of her skin but smiled when he realized there wasn't any sparks, that there wasn't even the slightest fleeting feeling at all. "Now go get your girl. And uh, try not to let Victor see you." Jerome smiled before racing back upstairs and knocking on Mara's door softly.

"Come in," her voice as brisk. Jerome slowly pushed the door open to see her working out, two small weights in her hands.

"I didn't know you worked out," Jerome remarked.

"Joy isn't here," Mara said, obviously annoyed. Her words stung, but Jerome shoved them aside.

"You know Mara, I never truly apologized," Jerome said. "I turned away like a coward when I cheated on you, and I realize why. I knew I would lose you, and that made me scared. So I'm sorry." Mara dropped the weights and met Jerome's eyes.

"It's too late for apologies, Jerome," Mara said. "And here I thought you had changed. That's the sad part. I thought I broke Jerome Clarke's bad ways. I thought he loved me and he'd never hurt me. But you did, and you did hard."

"I am the biggest idiot in the world," Jerome said. "I know that and I don't deserve another chance. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I was always right when I said I didn't deserve you."

"You got that right," Mara huffed, picking up her weights again. Jerome was startled- wasn't she usually more forgiving? More...nice? Sweet? Caring?

"All I'm saying is I want you to know I'm sorry," Jerome said. "I hurt you and I let you down. I should've known you couldn't make a leopard change his spots. I was always the bad one here, Mara. I know that."

"I get it; you're sorry," Mara said, turning towards him. "So why are you still here? Did Joy make you do this?"

"Joy has nothing to do with this!" Jerome insisted. "I don't like Joy like that. I like her, sure, but as a friend. I love you, Mara. And I never stopped."

"What am I supposed to think?" Mara yelled, her eyes filling wth tears. "One minute you're after my best friend and now you're running back to me? I can't deal with this. I don't have to deal with this. Please, Jerome, just- just go."

"I didn't want to hurt you," Jerome said. "When I kissed Willow- and I dated her- I guess all I wanted was a little...passion in my life. Alfie was always interrupting us, and then Willow just came along-"

"Please," Mara choked out, letting tears fall freely down her face. Jerome reached out a hand to wipe her tears, to hold her face, to offer solace, but she turned away, her back trembling as she waited for Jerome to walk away. Jerome finally complied.

Once he walked away, he wanted to hurt himself. Why would he make Mara cry so? How had he ruined his chance at love so easily? He sat down at the kitchen table, placing his face in his hands and groaning. He felt a soft hand touch his back and he jumped.

"I'm sorry!" Willow said quickly. "Jerome, you look sad- is it Joy?"

"No, it's not Joy!" Jerome snapped at her. "It was never Joy!" Willow was taken aback by the usually calm boy being angry. Jerome softened a bit, seeing the wounded look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Willow said, and she turned to go.

"No, Willow, wait," Jerome got up and placed a hand on the cheery girl's shoulder. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Willow's cheery demanor came back. "About what?"

"Us," Jerome said, and Willow nodded seriously. "I know we had our, uh...moments...but weren't not together now, obviously- so I have to say I'm sorry, for dating both you and Mara at the same time. I was an idiot."

"I don't blame you," Willow said.

"Why not?" Jerome asked, baffled.

"I was wrong to like you when you were with Mara," Willow said. "So I should be saying sorry. And I'm with Alfie now, so..."

"Yeah," Jerome said quietly. "Do you...do you forgive me? I know I'm not worthy of that, I just needed to ask."

"Of course I forgive you," Willow said. "I don't hold a grudge."

"Mara does," Jerome said sadly. "And now I can't even make it up to her."

"Do something really romantic and amazing!" Willow suggested, and the gears began to turn in Jerome's head.

"I should," Jerome said slowly. "Thank you, Willow!" He quickly rushed away, and Willow smiled fondly after him. Not in love, but with genuine care. Jerome went to his and Alfie's shared room in hope of finding him. Alfie was seated on his bed, a book about aliens in hand.

"Well look who's back," Alfie said calmly. "It's like you're always leaving."

"You're one to talk," Jerome said, sitting down on his own bed. "Say, mate, I have a question."

"On aliens?" Alfie asked readily.

"No, not on aliens," Jerome said, staring at him weirdly. "Do you have Amber's number still?" Alfie stiffened and he closed the book, studying Jerome with his dark eyes.

"Why?" Alfie asked stiffly, and Jerome knew it must've been a touchy subject.

"I want to talk to her," Jerome said simply. "Don't you talk to her all the time? Why can't I? I'm her friend too."

"We don't talk," Alfie said softly. "I haven't called her since she left." He looked sad, glancing downwards unhappily.

"I'm really sorry," Jerome said sincerely. "I just thought-"

"You thought wrong," Alfie said bitterly, which was a new one for someone as happy as Alfie. "Here's her number." He hastily scribbled the number on a scrap of paper and handed it to Jerome, turning back to his book afterwards. Jerome watched Alfie silently, but he turned away and walked out of the room, dialing Amber's number.

"Amber Millington's phone," a male voice said.

"Um, you're not Amber," Jerome said slowly. "Do you happen to know where she is?"

"I'll take it, Tom, thank you!" Amber's voice became evident. "Hello?"

"Um, Amber?" Jerome said.

"JEROME!" Amber shrieked, making Jerome wince and pull the phone away from his ear.

"Thank you, Amber, for breaking my eardrums," Jerome said.

"I just haven't heard from any of you!" Amber said. "How are things at Anubis? I've been in touch with Nina. She's even came to see me a few times, but she said Fabian doesn't call her anymore."

"Yeah, I know," Jerome said. "He's always off with KT and her group. Say, who was the fellow who answered your phone?"

"Oh, Tom is just a friend," Amber said.

"A boy in fashion school?" Jerome said.

"Well most fashion designers are male, aren't they?" Amber said pointedly. "Besides, it's not like he's interested in girls, anyway. Why, did you think he and I were an item?"

"I figured," Jerome laughed uneasily.

"Alright, now why did you call?" Amber asked seriously. "Do you have gossip? And do you know why Alfie hasn't called yet? I never really got his number..."

"I don't know," Jerome answered truthfully, about Alfie. "Amber, I called because I need advice. On how to get Mara back..."

"What'd you do this time, stupid?" Amber asked bluntly.

"I dated Willow at the same time that I dated her," Jerome said. "Then I started to date Joy, and I never actually...apologized for what I did..."

"Oh, Jerome," Amber sighed. "Tsk, tsk. Good thing you called."

* * *

Jerome stood at the foot of the stairs, pacing nervously. He had a bouquet of roses in hand. Joy ran down the stairs, beaming brightly and walking over to Jerome.

"She's coming downstairs," Joy said breathlessly. Jerome swallowed and gave her a pained smile, already very, very nervous. Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, KT, and Alfie walked inside as they spoke. Willow also joined them, eager to see Alfie. Seeing Jerome and Joy together, with Jerome holding roses, they made...assumptions.

"Aw, what a sweet couple!" KT cooed. Fabian just stared between Joy and Jerome, looking kind of jealous while Joy stared shyly at him.

"No!" Jerome rushed to say just as Mara came downstairs, groaning about how she 'didn't feel like ice cream, Joy!'.

"Hey Mara, isn't Jerome the sweetest?" Willow said, clasping her hands together in awe, but she quickly realized who she was talking to...

"Yeah, whatever," Mara stared down at Jerome sadly, and she brushed away a stray tear before running back upstairs.

"Mara, it's not what it looks like!" Joy cried after her.

"I messed up again," Jerome groaned. "I'm a failure at romantic things!"

"Don't worry, she'll come around!" Joy said. Jerome tossed the roses to Joy and he ran off to call Amber again.

So that was how Jerome was at the park with a romantic picnic at his side, a week later. He had another bouquet of roses, and this time he made sure Joy was far, FAR away. They were communicating over walkie talkie, actually.

"She's coming," Joy's voice crackled over the walkie talkie and Jerome quickly patted his hair down, gripping the flowers tightly as he saw Mara jogging past.

"Mara!" Jerome called. Mara slowed and saw him, but she turned away in disgust. Jerome quickly ran up to her.

"What do you want?" Mara asked coldly.

"Look," Jerome said, breathless and holding out the flowers. "All I wanted to do is apologize, Mara. That's what I thought, anyway. But then I realized that's not all I wanted. I wanted you. I don't deserve you, I know. Just please hear me out?" The last part he said pleadingly. Mara's dark eyes softened the slightest bit. Her tan fingers slowly wound themselves over the base of the bouquet of flowers. Jerome, relieved, smiled at her as she took the flowers.

"Jerome," Mara said, feeling the velvety petals of the roses in her hands. "I- I was overreacting. I do forgive you. I have for a while. You made it up to Willow. You and Joy decided to be friends. I don't have reason to stay mad- like Willow said, I should move on. So that's what I'm doing."

"You're moving on," Jerome said softly. "That- that means without me, doesn't it?"

"To be honest, I don't know what I expected," Mara laughed bitterly. "The prankster of the school, in love with the school nerd. I should've seen it coming, you know? And I just can't believe how this ended up."

"So you forgive me." Jerome stated.

"Of course," Mara said.

"But you don't...want me," Jerome said slowly.

"I need to leave next term," Mara said apologetically. "My parents have arranged this school for me to go to- it's a great place. My career as a writer can really take off there."

"Thank you," Jerome said suddenly. "I'm sorry. I just- do you want to get some lunch?"

"Well, I was planning to get something before I went back to Anubis house," Mara said slowly. "What did you have in mind?"

"A small picnic I packed?" Jerome gestured to the picnic he had set up, and Mara broke into a smile.

"Alright," Mara said, and she and Jerome walked over to his picnic. "So, where did you get the idea from?"

"Amber," Jerome laughed. "We've been in touch lately."

"Oh, and for what?" Mara teased.

"What do you think? I've been trying to get her advice to win back the girl of my dreams," Jerome said.

"Jerome..." Mara began.

"I know, I get it," Jerome said, holding up his arms in surrender. "We're not dating again. We are merely...friends, maybe?" He asked the last part.

"Friends works," Mara agreed. Jerome offered her a hand. Mara stared at it for a second before taking it. It seemed like every cliché Disney movie at the second, but to Jerome, he didn't care; all those cliché movies always ended happily. He let his fingers roam the back of her hand as they slowly their hands upward and downward as one. He saw her bite her lip softly as their hands moved away.

"So," Jerome said. "What do you have planned for your going-away party?"

"I'm not having a party," Mara said with a shrug as she took a bite of the sandwich Jerome had packed. "I'm not that big a fan of parties, you know."

"I just thought you'd do something more...I don't know...Jaffray-like and go crazy once in your life," Jerome said. "You do drastic things at trying times, you know."

"Oh let it go," Mara gave an easy laugh, and she met Jerome's eyes. "You know, just minutes ago we still weren't on talking terms. I find it weird sometimes...I can really hold a grudge, can't I?"

"It doesn't matter," Jerome shrugged. "We're alike, Jaffray. I tried to hold a grudge against people I cared about once. Then you convinced me to see my dad."

"I was an awful person," Mara said. "And I deserved for you to leave me."

"I'm the one who cheated on you," Jerome said slowly. "Don't be hard on yourself, okay? If anything, it is all my fault. If I had never cheated on you with Willow, you would be the one holding my hand. You would be the one I would love forever."

"I don't want us to be more than friends, Jerome," Mara winced. "I have to leave tomorrow morning."

"So soon?" Jerome said, crestfallen.

"Yes," Mara said. "I'll miss everyone, but this could be the opportunity of a lifetime. I have to take it."

"Of course," Jerome said. Mara looked at her watch and then back up, already apologetic.

"I need to go finish packing," Mara said. "Excuse me." So she stood up and walked away. Jerome sat down by himself a little longer and sighed inwardly. His plan hadn't just crashed- it had received a sudden death.

* * *

It was Mara's day of departure. Everyone at Anubis house had gone. Everyone except for Jerome. He stayed at home, grieving and angry. Angry he had let her go, and sad she was leaving him behind.

"What are you doing, stupid?" Amber Millington yelled in his ear. Taken aback, Jerome glanced over the blond girl.

"When did you get here?" Jerome asked, frightened.

"I flew here as soon as I heard," Amber said. "You can't let her leave, Jerome!"

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'If you love something let it go'?" Jerome asked. Amber stared at him, as if to challenge him.

"No," Amber said firmly, and before he knew it, she was tugging him outside. She had a chauffeur and everything waiting. Once they were inside, they sped to the airport. When they got off, Jerome took off running. Amber made no sense sometimes, yet he felt like he needed to go after Mara. He found Joy, Fabian, Patricia, Willow, Alfie, KT, and Eddie waving goodbye as Mara disappeared into the tunnel leading her to her plane.

"Jerry?" Eddie asked, confused, but Jerome was already running after her.

"Mara!" Jerome called. "Mara!" Mara turned around then, staring at Jerome softly. Jerome stopped a few feet away from Mara, and they stood there, their eyes locked and their hands shaking.

"You came," Mara whispered, taking a tentative step towards Jerome.

"Of course I did," Jerome said softly, placing a hand on Mara's shoulder. "Mara, I can't let you go. I keep trying to, but I can't. Please don't go. My life will be nothing without you here." He got down to his knees, holding one of her hands in his, giving her a pleading look.

"Oh come on! JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" Amber yelled, making all the residents at Anubis House turn and stare.

"Amber?" Alfie said, shocked.

"Jerome, I've seen this all before," Mara took her hand away. "I don't know if this time it will be different. I don't know if anything will work anymore." Jerome stood up shakily, already looking sad.

"I know I don't deserve you, Jaffray," Jerome said. "But you can't blame me for wanting you."

"I just don't know!" Mara cried. "I don't know if you've changed, or if-" She was cut off as Jerome pressed his lips to hers. Startled, Mara kissed him back. Cheers from the Anubis House residents arose. As they parted, Jerome gave her a loving smile.

"I love you, Jaffary," Jerome said. "And that is nothing that will never, ever change." Mara gave him a shy smile. All anger, all doubt, then disappeared.

"Do you really mean that?" Mara asked.

"Cross my heart," Jerome said. Now awakened, he knew he would never break that promise. Jerome Clarke was many things. An idiot when it came to love. A prankster when it came to school. A snarky friend. But he wasn't so stupid that he would lose his world again. So he never did.

**This is what I wanted to happen on House of anyone catch my hints of Jabian and Amfie? Maybe if you squint. :) Review please! **


End file.
